Harry Potter und Lily Lunas Liebesleben
by gigglingnight
Summary: Während Ginny in Hong-Kong damit beschäftigt ist die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft zu gewinnen, muss Harry Potter damit klar kommen, dass seine Tochter bald vielleicht eine Malfoy sein wird.


A/N: Bevor irgendwas gelesen wird, will ich klarstellen, dass ich das Alter der Charaktere gealtert habe. Lily ist jetzt nur 16, während Albus und Scorpius 17 sind. Alles andere ist gleich

Harry Potter saß gelangweilt vor dem Fernseher auf der Couch. Es lief Der _Verzauberer_. Nicht so sein Genre, aber immer noch besser als Hogsmead Tag und Nacht.

Es war Ende August und die Kinder waren seit fast 2 Monaten Zuhause. Außer James, er lebte und arbeitete seit er Hogwarts abgeschlossen im Drachen-Reservat in Rumänien.

Das heißt es blieben nur noch er, Albus und Lily. Albus saß wahrscheinlich vor dem Computer und Harry konnte nicht verstehen was genau sein Sohn so anziehend an dem Ding fand. Smartphones sind doch viel besser, praktischer und kleiner.

Während Harry über die Vor- und Nachteile der Muggeltechnologie nachdachte, stürmte Lily in das Zimmer.

"Dad, da Mum nicht Zuhause ist und ich von Onkel George erfahren habe, dass du in Hogwartsit den Malfoys befreundet warst, bist du die einzige Person die mir jetzt helfen kann."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und wunderte sich, worüber wohl sein jüngsten Kind redete, wenn es über seine nicht existente frühere Freundschaft mit Draco Malfoy geht.

"Was willst du?" Fragte Harry während er eine Augenbraue vor Verwirrung hochzog.

"Schau... Du weißt ja, dass Mr. Malfoy einen Sohn hat, Scorpius, Albus' Bester Freund." Sagte Lily während sie nervös mit dem Saum ihres Pullovers spielt.

"Ja, was ist mit Scorpius?" Harry hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung worüber seine Tochter reden will.

"Nun, ja, wie soll ich sagen..." Lilys Nervosität schien wie weggeblasen. "WIR SIND ZUSAMMEN.", schrie sie förmlich.

Harry's Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. Was für eine Ironie dachte er sich. Wie es scheint müssen Draco und ich uns versöhnen wenn ich will, dass mein Engel glücklich wird.

"Weiß Draco, also Mr. Malfoy davon?"

"Scorpius und ich haben uns ausgemacht dir und seinem Vater es erst heute zu erzählen. Ich werde also erst später erfahren wie er reagiert hat." Lily zögerte "Was hälst du von unserer Beziehung, Dad?"

"Ich bin erstaunt, da ich ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet hätte, dass eine Potter und ein Malfoy jemals eine Beziehung führen würden. Aber Zeiten ändern sich und Menschen auch, deshalb habe ich kein Problem damit"

"Fantastisch Dad, wäre auch schrecklich wenn nicht, denn die Malfoys werden morgen zu Besuch kommen, zeig dich also von deiner besten Seite, ich will ja meinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater beeindrucken", verkündete Lily. Sie drehte sich dann um und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer, wo sie mit Scorpius die Details für das morgige Abendessen besprechen muss.

Harry's Augen weiteten sich. "Hey, warte Mal einen Moment, gib mir doch zumindest ein wenig Zeit mich an die Beziehung zu gewöhnen.", rief er seiner Tochter nach.

Sie hingegen ignorierte ihn und verschwand kurz darauf in ihrem Zimmer.

Harry sank in den gemütlichen Stuhl. Vielleicht könnte er sich ja an Hogsmeade Tag und Nacht gewöhnen. Es war immerhin besser als das was ihn am nächsten Tag erwarten wird.

Währenddessen im Malfoy Manor

"WAS MEINST DU MIT DU BIST MIT POTTERS TOCHTER ZUSAMMEN?"

"ICH MEINE, DASS WIR ZUSAMMEN SIND. WIR GEHEN AUF DATES. WIR KÜSSEN UNS. WIR WOLLEN NACH HOGWARTS HEIRATEN."

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals zu meinem Sohn sagen würde, aber Scorpius, bist du ein verdammter Idiot? Weißt du etwa nicht, dass ich und Potter uns früher, teilweise jetzt auch noch, gehasst haben? Denk doch Mal nach."

"Das habe ich und deshalb werden wir beide gemeinsam morgen zu den Potters gehen und schön Abendessen."

"WAS MEINST DU MIT WIR GEHEN MORGEN ZU DEN POTTERS ABENDESSEN?"

verdammt kaka, ik, ist aber meine erste fanfic, seid also nicht so streng ahahahaha, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, denn ich weiß nicht wann und ob überhaupt noch ein kapitel kommen wird.


End file.
